


Saved By the Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Good Morning Miss Bliss (TV), Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, First Time, Heterosexuality, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey throws a party at the end of the school year, because he knows he'll probably never see Zack Morris again. He had to get closer to him.





	Saved By the Bliss

Mikey Gonzalez knew he wouldn't be moving away to California at the end of the school year like some people. He talked his parents into throwing a going away party before his best friend left town. He was quite upset that he wouldn't be attending Bayside with his best friend, Zack Morris. 

Zack Morris attending the party was all Mikey cared about. He wanted his last moments with Zack to be caught on camcorder. He made sure even a third battery was fully charged. His family only had two batteries for the camcorder, but Mikey loaned one from the AV club at school. 

Mikey imagined games to pin his and Zack's bodies together, when he should have been listening to the teacher. He kept getting erections when Zack was around. He always made sure to cover himself with a book or a bag. He tried his best not to fill his pants with his erection, but Zack was so dreamy. 

One time, they were in the locker room. Zack changed clothes in front of him, while talking about a girl in class. Zack got on a roll and walked around in just his boxers. Mikey liked Zack's legs. Zack had long legs. Mikey tried keeping eye contact with him, but he looked down and Zack had a bulge. Zack's cockhead was bent down by his nuts and poked out. Mikey nearly gasped. Zack put his pants on after that. Mikey almost had a nervous breakdown, but he pretended to like the girl too and felt Zack might not have noticed anything. 

Mikey was in bed. He thought about if Zack had taken off his boxers that day in the locker room. He tried not to think about how Zack’s penis would look. How big it was? How would it taste? How would it smell? Mikey’s long, circumcised erection flexed and nutted in his pajama pants. 

“Ungh!” Mikey slapped his mouth, rolled his eyes and finished demolishing his shorts. His smooth, short body shook, as his eyelids clenched and cock spit. His hand was on his mouth so hard it hurt, but it was momentary. 

That’s when Mikey realized he liked Zack Morris as more than best friends. Right then and there, he made himself think of other boys, but none really sparked. He thought about Zack Morris and sparks. His dick wanted Zack Morris! 

The going away party was everything Mikey could have hoped for. Zack was there. It got late. Parents went to bed and thought the kids were all asleep, but they weren't asleep at all. There were young and budding boys and girls alone together at night. 

Mikey spun a bottle three times and it landed on Zack all three times. “Okay, Zack, just kiss me. I'm tired of spinning the darn thing!” Mikey fidgeted and freaked out under his skin. 

“Kiss him goodbye.” 

“No...” That made Mikey sad. 

“I'll blow you a kiss.” Zack tried slipping out of it, but everyone was watching and Zack bent over and Mikey kissed Zack on the lips. It only lasted a second but Zack’s lips electrified and erected him. 

Mikey sat in a daze a moment. Zack’s soft, wet lips pressed against his lips while everyone was watching. 

Mikey noticed everyone watching him, squirmed and said, “Let’s play a different game. I wrote your names down for drawing to see who gets to spend.. 7 Minutes in Heaven.” 

“I'm going to sleep.” 

“Oh, no.” 

“Haha, it'll be fun.” 

Zack’s name got drawn by a girl. Mikey stewed imagining what was happening. Of course, Mikey said he drew Zack’s name, Zack tried getting out of it, and Mikey and Zack got into Mikey’s closet. The group was in the den and two people were using the den closet. What could they possibly do for seven minutes? Could they go over seven minutes and no one notice? Mikey hoped so. 

Zack spoke first and asked, “Why'd you put my name in there twice?” 

“Everyone's name is in there twice.” 

“It didn't look like that many pieces of paper.” Zack thought he was funny and said, “Let’s shake hands.” He sent his hand out and hit one of Mikey’s nuts. 

“Oww!” Mikey’s nut hurt but he shook his hand, pulled Zack in and said, “Let’s hug.” Mikey squeezed Zack and got their dicks to meet. Mikey pushed and squeezed his cock against Zack’s cock and balls, but they were still wearing clothes. 

Zack started to dry hump Mikey right back. Mikey listened to Zack's breathing deepen. Their cockheads could feel the other tap and run back and forth. Both cocks erected. They rubbed their shafts together. Both lost their breath and track of time. They stopped and made some space. 

“I got an idea, turn around and pull your pants down.” 

“I'm not sure, Mikey.” Zack was hard and didn't want to embarrass himself. "I don't know if we should." 

“Come on.” 

“Why? What for?” Zack got turned around by Mikey and Mikey unbuckled Zack’s belt, unzipped his jeans, and pulled Zack’s pants down to let Zack’s smooth butt loose. “Whoa, Mikey.” Zack’s bald cock and balls flapped in the darkened closet. His cock stayed firm. 

Mikey pulled his plush butt out, pushed their cold butts together and said, “It's butt kiss.” They laughed and bounced their naked butts together. Their cheeks spread and jiggled, then they both flexed and felt like granite. “How tight can you make it?” 

“Hahaha this feels so strange.” Zack had a firm butt, but Mikey’s butt felt bigger and Zack said, “Your butt is bouncy.” He bounced against Mikey’s round derrière. 

“Stop squeezing your butt.” 

"I'm not." 

"I'm going to miss you, Zack." 

Zack bumped his butt into Mikey's butt and said, "I'm still here, Mikey." 

They laughed, but Mikey said, “We still have 5 mins in here. Let's try something else.” Mikey turned Zack and they faced each other in the darkness, Mikey knelt and said, “Don’t freak out. Just close your eyes.” 

“Okay?” Zack waited and felt Mikey’s hot mouth devour his cockhead. Zack stepped against the wall, but Mikey kept sucking and sucking and Zack got extremely erect. Zack held onto the wall, as Mikey’s mouth went up and down his six, then seven inches. 

Mikey stroked Zack a second, stood up and said, “Did that feel good?” 

“Yeah, I've never done this before.” Zack's heart pounded in his young chest. “I've heard about it, of course. I tried getting Lisa to try it, but she refused. Never actually did it.. had it done.” 

“Yeah, me either.” Mikey stroked his cock and put his cock next to Zack’s erection.

“Could you do it some more?” Zack took a deep breath. 

“I will if you kiss me again.” 

Zack sent his hand out and said, “Where is your face?” Zack found Mikey’s left cheek, pulled him in and kissed him. Mikey’s erection clashed with his cock. Zack stroked Mikey’s cock, as he removed his moist lips from Mikey’s salivating mouth and said, “Your penis feels interesting in my hand.” 

“Thanks?” Mikey and Zack busted into laughter. Mikey was eager to kneel again, but Zack seemed to like handling his larger penis. 

"Feels huge." Zack stroked Mikey's nine inches. 

Out of nowhere, Zack knelt, stroked Mikey and sucked on Mikey’s cockhead. “Oh, Zack. Oh, Zack.” 

"I know how good it feels." Zack sucked and tried something different. 

Mikey seized, as Zack twisted his tongue around Mikey's blossomed cockhead. It barely fit between Zack's teeth. Mikey couldn’t control it. He tried pushing Zack away, but Zack kept sucking down him, as he uncontrollably gushed into Zack’s mouth. 

It was silent. Mikey bit the side of his hand, as he nutted inside Zack Morris’s mouth. Zack kept sucking and moving his mouth up and down Mikey’s spewing cock. It was also Mikey's first blowjob. Zack had Mikey against the wall of the closet. 

“Oh, Zack. Please. Jesus, Joseph and Mary.” Mikey wanted Zack to stop, but he couldn't say the words and Zack was going to make him nut again. 

“Do that again.” Zack jerked Mikey and sucked him. 

"Again?" 

"Yeah." 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Mikey felt his legs giving out, but he knew he had to be strong for Zack. Zack with the pretty mouth and tongue winding around his erect cock in his closet. "I want to suck you." Mikey nutted hard. He made a small noise, bit his hand again and splashed down Zack's mouth again. 

A knock came to the closet door. “Hey, no funny business in there.” It was Mikey's older brother. The knob got a tug, but Mikey held the door shut while Zack dressed both of them and kissed Mikey, right before Mikey's brother got the door open. 

“What?” Mikey sternly looked up at his older and taller brother. Mikey nutted twice in just a few moments from the other and looked extremely exhausted. 

“What were you guys doing in the closet?” Mikey's brother knew something transpired. 

“Making out, of course.” Zack slapped Mikey's back and chuckled. 

“Yeah, kissing with tongues.” Mikey added. 

“Gross!” Mikey's brother backed up. "One of you weirdos sleeps in my room. I won't be able to get any sleep knowing there's kissing boys in the house." 

"Noo." 

The three of them checked out the den. People had gone to bed. Zack was possibly staying the night. Zack definitely wanted to stay the night. Mikey dread it, because now, he knew his brother wouldn't leave them alone and he really wanted to suck Zack Morris!


End file.
